baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Hooper
Harry Bartholomew Hooper (August 24, 1887 – December 18, 1974) was a Major League Baseball player in the early 20th century. Hooper batted left-handed and threw right-handed. Hooper was born in Bell Station, California. A graduate in engineering at Saint Mary's College of California, he broke into the majors with the Red Sox in 1909, and still holds many of the team's records. He was traded to the Chicago White Sox in the 1921 season and finished his career in 1925. Hooper was known as a top-caliber defensive right fielder and a solid leadoff hitter. Between 1910 and 1915, he teamed with Tris Speaker (CF) and Duffy Lewis (LF) to form one of the finest outfield trios in baseball history. On May 30, 1913 Hooper became the first player to hit a home run to lead off both games of a doubleheader, a mark only matched by Rickey Henderson 80 years later. Beside this, Hooper is the only person to be a part of four Red Sox World Series championships: in 1912, 1915, 1916 and 1918. On October 13, 1915, he became the first player to hit two home runs in a single World Series game. Hooper was also the captain and (unofficially) assistant manager of the Boston Red Sox in 1918-1920. In that role, he recommended to Manager Ed Barrow that Babe Ruth be utilized as an outfielder rather than a pitcher. Hooper was a career .281 hitter with 75 home runs, 817 RBI, 1429 runs, 2466 hits, 389 doubles, 160 triples, and 375 stolen bases in 2309 games. He holds the Red Sox franchise records for most triples (130) and stolen bases (300). Harry Hooper was selected to the Baseball Hall of Fame by the Veterans Committee in 1971. Following his retirement from baseball he moved to Capitola, California where he was appointed Postmaster by Franklin Delano Roosevelt in 1933, holding the position for 24 years. He died in Santa Cruz, California, at age of 87. Early life Harry Hopper was born on August 24, 1887 in Bell Station, California. His family had previously migrated to California as many other families from the United States due to the California Gold Rush. His father, Joe Hooper, was the forth child and second boy born to William Hooper, Harry's grandfather, and his Portuguese wife Louisa. Harry was the youngest child in his family of four, having an older sister named Lulu and an older brother named George. High school and college career Professional career Early career "The Million Dollar Outfield" Early 1920s Chicago White Sox career Retirement Post-retirement Death Legacy See also *Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame *Glory of Their Times *List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * Chicago White Sox all-time roster Notes References * * * External links * * *Baseball Library Category:1887 births Category:1924 deaths Category:1912 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:1915 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:1916 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:1918 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Hall of Fame Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:St. Mary's College of California alumni Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Major League Baseball right fielders Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Right Fielders Category:Players